


Brace for Impact

by dogtit



Category: RWBY
Genre: Face Slapping, Light BDSM, Multi, light Knife Play, no actual smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/pseuds/dogtit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey. Babe." Despite her position, hunched over on the floor on her hands and knees, Yang props her head up higher and flashes a grin, teasing and soft. "It’s okay. I want it. I know the magic word."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brace for Impact

"Are you—you sure I can—"

Miltia bites her lip and hovers, just a moment. She isn’t as take charge or as confident as Melanie, who stands above them both and has one heel perched on Yang’s back. Not as self assured and vicious, as willing to go along with Yang’s playtime fantasy; if only because she lives enough violence already, why should they bring it to the bedroom too?

Even if the end result is so…explosive.

Both their weapons have shorter blades, tonight. Smaller and not as lethal as the ones they use on the job. The aim is pleasure; not death.

"Hey. Babe." Despite her position, hunched over on the floor on her hands and knees, Yang props her head up higher and flashes a grin, teasing and soft. "It’s okay. I want it. I know the magic word."

"And you’ll say it if it’s too much," Miltia presses.

"Sis," Melanie sighs, and she shifts her foot. The blade on the heel digs in, and Yang’s eyes slam shut and she hisses, teeth bared, when Melanie drags it down her back and raises a line of blood.

Yellow light flickers like flame to wash the shallow cut away, leaving Yang trembling as Melanie replaces her shoe on its original spot.

"She’ll say it." It’s a low hum. "Trust her. Trust  _me_. And trust yourself.”

Miltia purses her lips, looks down at Yang, who gives her a light nod. Then she slaps her, flicks her wrist to dig in the claws. Yang’s head snaps to the side, a high gasp rattling in her throat. She pants as she faces Miltia again, three cuts slashing across her face and dribbling blood.

Yang’s Aura consumes them without pause, leaving only smears of ruby. Then her eyes peel open, and crimson floods lilac irises.

"Again." Yang’s voice lowers an octave. "Harder."


End file.
